Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury
by darksider82
Summary: Sequel to LDT Harry must come to grips with a forbidden Animal Spirit, defeat Dai-Shi and make it back to Kira
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter one: Same shit different start

A white light bloomed out of nowhere in the middle of the woods. These woods weren't normal, they were a test. A test to see if a person was worthy of unleashing the animal spirit that resided within them. Harry fell out of the light and landed with crunch and laid still. He knew he was alive, but where he was he didn't know. As he sank into unconsciousness he didn't feel the arms pick him up and carry him towards Pai Zhua Academy.

Harry woke up to a familiar white room, only this time he was in a hammock in nothing but his boxers. 'Aww shit. Kira is totally gonna kill me if she finds out.' He thought as he found his jeans which were ruined and slipped them on. A quick murmured "reparo" the jeans were fixed and he slid the t-shirt on. Harry stumbled out of the hospital and found himself in an exact replica of a Shaolin Monk Temple. Following his instincts he followed the sound of voices and he found himself outside in a massive courtyard where children his age, younger and older looked like they were standing in a ceremony.

As he crept closer, a presence made itself known with the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, he spun around falling into a familiar yet unfamiliar combat stance "Nice Dragon stance young Hayabusa..." The voice said. Harry stared at the new comer the speaker was a tall man with scraggy hair with ocean green eyes and a tanned complexion "I'm John Finn...Also known as Master Finn to the students." Harry looked at the newly named Master Finn "Why do you call me Hayabusa?" He asked. Finn grinned "You see Harry Potter, you are prophesised to help three chosen students to destroy the evil Dai-Shi." Harry rolled his eyes at the Master "Master Finn, I don't believe in prophecies. As for being this Hayabusa character you have to be joking."

Master Finn stared at the boy, "Mr. Potter come with me, let's see what the Dragon Sword says." Harry stared at him "The Dragon Sword?" Finn nodded "It's the sword of the Hayabusa bloodline. If you can pull it up will you accept that you are of the Hayabusa bloodline?" Harry nodded his slowly, and followed the aging teacher into the school.

Harry soon stood before an ancient pedestal with a sword in the middle, something within him began to stir. Harry immediately embraced the feeling, this was the feeling that had saved his life so many times during his duration as the Adamantine Dino Ranger and aided him escape Voldemort's clutches on more than one occasion. As Harry moved towards the pedestal the sword began to shake and deep inside of him, Harry felt a great beast stirring. Without thinking he grabbed the sword and pulled it free.

With the sound of parting air the sword pulled free from its stone hold and the sword slid from the sheathe as silent as a mouse. "My name is Hadrian Ryo James Thomas Potter. Head of the most noble and ancient houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Evans and Hayabusa, this is my sword. The dragon line lives again." He intoned and he felt the blade warm and accept him and then vanished. Harry stared at Master Finn who grinned. Suddenly the alarms sounded "Someone has broken the container of Dai-Shi." Someone shouted. Harry ran after Master Finn who charged out of the basement and onto the court.

Jarrod laughed manically as he fired a blast of purple energy at Master Mao knocking him backwards "You lose Mao." He growled triumphantly, suddenly Harry leapt into the air and landed on Jarrod punching him solidly in the face. "What is this newbie with no animal spirit trying and hoping to defeat ME? DAI-SHI the greatest warrior of darkness ever!" Harry smirked "Never underestimate me!" With blinding speed he landed four punches catching Dai-Shi by surprise and knocking him back. Dai-Shi responded with wide area blast of purple energy launching Harry clean out of the compound and into the woods. Before the Masters Mao, Guin, Lope and Rilla could react Dai-Shi vanished sucking the four masters in and effortlessly snapping Mao's neck.

Harry groaned as he was launched through the air, as he free fell he saw the spirits of his mother's ancestors which bestowed upon him the hidden, forgotten and forbidden powers of the Krayt Dragowolf style of Kung-Fu and ninjitsu. Harry crashed down in a dumpster with a deafening bang outside the back door of a place called Jungle Karma Pizza.

Meanwhile back at the academy, Casey was hastily elected to become the Jungle Fury Red Ranger along with Lily Chilman becoming the Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger and her best friend Theo Martin becoming the Jungle Fury Blue Ranger. Back at the pizzeria Harry woke up in a bedroom with a carbon copy of Master Finn watching him. "Who are you?" He asked as he helped Harry sit up right. Harry grinned "I'm Hadrian Ryo James Thomas Potter and you are?" The man grinned and shook Harry's hand "I'm Robert James Finn. I go by RJ and the second thing why are you in the dumpster outside my shop?"

Harry quickly told his story barring his previous history as a power ranger 'If it comes up I'll explain then.' He thought, he then turned to RJ "Say RJ do you need any help?" RJ grinned "I am understaffed. I could comfortably take four or five helpers, if you want to." Harry grinned "When can I start Chef?" RJ smirked "Start at 7am oh and I'll train you in your martial arts." Harry nodded and crawled off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter two: Secret lairs in the basement...now a Pizzeria?

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, pale, sweaty and shaking. He had just envisioned Dai-Shi in Jarrod's body unleashing hell upon the world. "Good thing I'm back in action." He murmured to himself as he jumped in the shower and headed downstairs to open up the shop. Only to find Fran already opening the shop, "Morning Fran."Harry called as he entered the front of the shop, Fran spun around and slipped over only to find herself staring into Harry's bright green eyes.

Fran blushed as Harry spun her to her feet, "Sorry Fran...Really shouldn't have done that. Got a girlfriend already." Fran nodded and directed Harry into the kitchen where he began to prepare the dough for pizza and potatoes for fries. "Harry where are you?" Shouted RJ from in the loft, Harry snorted and bellowed "IN THE KITCHEN PREPARING DOUGH AND FRIES!" RJ stumbled down the stairs and into the Kitchen to find the kilns heating up and several trays of pizza bases under cling film ready to be served and mountains of fries in water ready to be submerged in oil.

The time flew and soon the lunch rush commenced "Three twelve inch jungle rillas!" Said RJ slapping the note on the bench, Harry immediately set to work, he piled the cheese on and then the required vegetables, within minutes the pizzas were back out.

The lunch rush ended, and Harry popped his back, cracked his neck and stretched out his arms as he cleaned down his work surface till it gleamed. RJ was secretly impressed at Harry's methodical tidying as you go method. It wasn't until the dinner rush when Harry sensed three new Pai Zhua students entering the pizzeria "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza." Announced RJ, Harry had to bite back a smirk at RJ's antics and slight (although harry believe utterly sincere) psychotic high as a kite antics. "We're looking for our master." Said the Asian lad who smelled of Jaguar, Harry grinned as they sat down to eat.

Suddenly screams were heard outside and the Cheetah told them to check it out, harry fought down the impulse to go and assist them but he knew that he had a much bigger part to play later on. Meanwhile Casey, Lily and Theo were struggling to beat the basic Rinshi, Casey launched an impressive salvo of Tiger Claw punches which took out the Rinshi before landing on his back shortly followed by Theo and Lily.

Then as their fate seemed sealed out stepped RJ who assumed a Maui Thai combat stance "First lesson cubs never judge a book by its cover." With that RJ laid into in to the Rinshi and destroyed them and using a raw purple blast to finish of Mantishi. RJ turned to the new Pai Zhua students "Come with me and you'll see where you will train, sleep, play and meet a lodger who pays by working his ass off." Casey cocked his head and followed RJ through the front door of the Pizzeria where they found Fran counting the money from the till and a teen who must obviously be the lodger scrubbing the tables down.

RJ whistled at the pristine cleanliness of the restaurant, as he entered "Harry, Fran I may have to keep you two on because this place looks good. How did you guys do this in half an hour?" Fran looked up at RJ and shrugged "Hard work I guess." She replied, with a grunt of "That's better." And four cracks that sounded like bones breaking the lodger straightened "RJ it takes a little bit of this and a little bit of that and leave it like that." RJ nodded and quickly said goodbye to Fran and locked up as Fran left the building.

"Harry meet Theo, Lily and Casey the Pai Zhua students and guardians of Dai-Shi." Harry nodded to them, though his eyes lingered on Lily, due to the slight resemblance to Kira. "Pleasure to meet you." With murmured replies of "Same." RJ led everyone upstairs to show them where everyone was staying and giving Casey, Theo, Lily and Harry a new set of clothes he sent them to bed though Harry stayed behind. "RJ, I know about the rangers and what you're planning. I'm not a ranger and I don't really wanna be one BUT I will help you train them because I have the skills, speed and endurance to train them because I trained with a former ranger team." RJ nodded he had guessed that Harry was acquainted with the legacy of the rangers due to the tensing of the leg muscles when the Rinshi were causing trouble outside.

"Night Harry, you have the late shift due to the hard work." Harry nodded and went to his room and collapsed in his hammock and dreamt about Kira. "Now I've seen everything. I had a proper stereotypical hideout in a basement as Dino Thunder now I'm in a Pizza shop. What are the chances of that? Need to call Kira tomorrow and tell her the situation." He murmured in his sleep unaware that the Wolf Master was passing by his room and that the Cheetah guardian was in an identical position on the other side of the wall listening in.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter three: First time morphs and RJ learns

Harry woke up at four in the morning, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got out of his hammock picking up his training gear he swiftly dressed and padded out into the dojo/living/dining area and pulled out the punch bag and after taping up his hands, feet, elbows and knees he began bouncing on the balls of his feet, he darted into the punch bag and delivered a swift warm up one-two punch combo and darted away again graceful as a deer. Harry swivelled to the left and let fly with snap-kick into a thrust kick and finished with a propeller kick jab to what should be the face of a Tyrannodrone.

Oh how he remembered those lumps of flesh and robotics and how he wished he still had his spinal growth and battle precognition but now as the survivor of the Hayabusa/Dragon line he had developed much better gifts such as a further increase of speed, strength, durability, endurance and stamina. He was pretty sure he could go toe-to-toe with this new villains monsters and confidently win.

He felt someone come up behind him, with ranger reflexes kicking in he jumped thrusting his foot out behind him in backwards heel thrust kick only to find it connecting with thin air, locking onto his target he altered his body weight to land a strong knee strike to the back flattening the Wolf Master. Harry quickly bounced off the Wolf Master and landed in his Dragon stance. "You're good Harry. Very good, don't expect to do that to me again. I need to have a word with you anyway...You're not in trouble, I'm just curious about something I heard last night." Harry relaxed and flopped on to a chair as RJ sat in his chair. "What do you mean by now I've seen everything and stuff about basements, pizza shops? What is Dino Thunder? Who is Kira? Why does she need to know about the situation?"

Harry groaned "First of all. I was a power ranger. My team was Dino Thunder. My command centre was in a basement..." With that statement RJ had to cough violently to stop himself from laughing aloud, this caused Harry to grin slightly "Kira is my girlfriend and she needs to know because in my last showdown I had to fight our main nemesis and my parents murderer that's a story for another time. Long story short he tried to kill me after I sacrificed my powers to destroy the nemesis who was a Dino-human called Mesagog, the result was a portal opened sucking myself and the murderer through and cutting him in half and me at Pai Zhua academy where I learnt I was the last of the Hayabusa/Dragon line. She's worried about me. Plus she'll want to come and meet us at some point and probably drag my old teammates along as well."

RJ nodded and stood up pulling Harry with him and took him to the training mats "Let's have a spar. First to three and first contact ends the bout." Harry nodded, and assumed his stance. RJ attacked first with a triple kick attack to the head as feint and a double punch intending to take the first point early. However Harry had anticipated this as RJ's Muay Thai was similar to his cousin Tommy's thus cart wheeled to the left into a falling handspring into the centre of the training mats and finished with a hurricane mid-section kick flurry. (Imagine propeller kick but faster) Harry took the first two points in a similar manner, however RJ made an astonishing come back by launching a flurry of blows and feints the ranged from precision pressure points to outward straight breaking bones.

In the end Harry lost after RJ brush n leg swept Harry's left leg out from under him and slammed an elbow into his stomach. This resulted in a bang which woke both Lily and Casey who came tearing out of their rooms only to find RJ and Harry laughing and sparring. RJ noticed the two apprentices and beckoned them forward. "Later today I have some things for you and you're going to have a spar with Harry so I can evaluate your skills.

Casey and went first, but it was over within three minutes in which Casey displayed all the techniques he used before Harry temple kicked him. "You're good...for a cub. But you need drastic improvement if you're intended to pull your weight on the team." Casey nodded and Lily stepped up. It was the same routine and same finish except Lily landed five strong hits that should have paralysed a man if Harry hadn't known what she was doing. By now it was close to six in the morning and Theo had joined them and been tested, Harry bulldozed him into the ground and RJ shook his head.

After everyone had a quick shower RJ, Casey and Harry went down stairs to start preparing for the Lunch, After-school and dinner rushes. Lily stared after Harry and wondered if he was single, then she recalled what she heard last night. 'Kira could be his sister. I'll have to ask him out one day.' She thought determinately. "Lily help in the backroom with Harry, Casey you make the pizza bases and send them to Harry and Theo help Harry prepare the toppings." Ordered RJ. Soon, after the preparation only Harry remained with Fran to maintain the running of the shop as RJ handed the Pai Zhua students the Solar Morphers to enable them to become the Power Rangers Jungle Fury.

Meanwhile, Harry got his hands on a phone and left a message on Kira's and Tommy's answer machines that he was alive and in Ocean Bluff and was going to be there for an unknown amount of time. As the day went on, the newly made Jungle Fury team nipped out to destroy a threat of Rinshi.

"JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRT UNLEASHED!" Shouted Lily and Theo who morphed and rushed to engage the enemy, leaving Casey behind, "With the speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Shouted Lily as she unsheathed her jungle bo and started taking out the Rinshi even quicker than normal. Theo pulled out his jungle tonfa and participated in 'Kiss the tonfa' by now Casey had managed to morph and helped destroy the new Rinshi monster and Rinshi.

When they returned it was nearing the after-school rush, they got prepared just as the rush started. Soon enough it was time to close up. Harry rolled his eyes as he somehow managed to get cleaning table duty again. After that everyone headed upstairs aside from Fran to rest, especially Harry as he was promised to work the late shift.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter four: Reefside how things have changed

Kira woke up on a bright Saturday morning, it was final year at Reefside high school and she was determined to enjoy it, then she remembered that Harry was missing. Her mood darkened and tears welled in her eyes again. 'Harry is to stubborn a bastard to die. You would know if he had.' She thought furiously to herself. Slowly she made her way downstairs, to find her mom grinning like the cat got the canary.

"What is it mom?" Kira asked, her mood rising to a near happiness, "Oh just a certain boyfriend got in contact with us." Kira let out a squeal exactly like the one she let out almost two years ago when she lost her virginity. Snatching the phone from her mother she placed it to her ear and sat on the stairs.

'Hey baby. I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner, it was because I was in hospital surprise, surprise. Anyhow I'm calling to tell you that I'm okay and in Ocean Bluff, that was luck. Funny thing is I don't know when I'll be able to return due to me being back in spandex. I need to go as the chef needs my talents for pizza. I love you baby. Remember power from within victory shall be ours forever more.'

Kira squealed and ran out the door as Conner turned up, she jumped into the car hugged Conner and excitedly told him the news, the result was Conner put his foot down, picked up Ethan and Trent who were waiting at the curb holding hands as Trent came out as a homosexual, followed by Ethan. The four former rangers headed to school, pulling up next to Tommy. "Hey Dr.O, Kira's got news about your cousin!" Tommy spun around to face Conner a small grin on his face "What is the news?"

Unable to contain her glee Kira told Tommy everything Harry told her, as a result Tommy began grinning madly just then his mobile rang and it was Kimberly calling from his home "Hey beautiful...yes I know Harry's okay...left a message on answer machine?...Will listen when I get home." With that he hung up and turned to face his students "Get to class before I give you detention."

Tommy grinned to himself that Harry was following his legacy as a ranger. "Harry, I'll visit during Christmas break." With that Tommy headed to teach his former comrades in spandex with a noticeable spring in his step.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter five: Enter Werewolf RJ, further training and Harry teaches Rangers how it's done

RJ, groaned in pain. The magic that Jarrshi (Jarrod Dai-Shi) had crammed into his chest was fucking with his animal spirit and considering how his animal spirit was already screwing around with him it was driving him up the wall. Harry woke up to hear RJ growling in pain sounding definitely more wolf like. "RJ you okay?" He asked walking out into the main area of the loft but RJ was no-where to be scene, except he saw a mountain of fur. "Oh shit." Harry murmured before throwing on some black clothing and heading down stairs to see Theo and Casey coming up the stairs. "RJ's gone somewhere and there's a crap load of hair on his chair." He told Theo and Casey who nodded.

Harry whizzed down stairs to find Fran "Hey Fran, I need to nip out quickly. I'll cover you tomorrow. I'll tell RJ when I see him next." With that he turned around and shot back up the stairs grabbed a vine and shot off after Theo and Casey. He quickly tracked them down and found them fighting Prickleshi, the same monster Rinshi that had infected Lily earlier and turned her positively badass, inwardly he had to snigger at it because it reminded him of a meteor rock incident when he was a Dino ranger.

"Hey guys need a hand?" Theo spun around to see Harry walking towards them, he didn't realise that Harry was wearing the exact same style of clothing they were. "Yeah sure...Wait a second you don't have any ranger powers how can you help?" He asked accusingly. Prickleshi turned on Harry "Oooohhh boy another one to turn." With that he launched a tonne of infectious spikes at Harry who shrugged and dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged through the storm of needles. "That all you got Prickhead?" Harry asked mockingly "The last person I met who did that was lot more accurate than you are." With that Harry rushed the monster kicked off a barrel and landed a sucker punch to the face.

Prickleshi staggered back trying to gain ground but Harry was too smart for that was up in its face again launching devastating punch, kick and strike combos at such a speed only Casey and Theo could possibly track in Jungle Master Style. Suddenly they heard the revving of a bike and Harry used the opportunity to apparated out of the way as a three hundred kilogram bike with sixty eight kilogram, Lily dropped out of the sky right on top of Prickleshi, "JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" The Jungle Fury Rangers declared as they rushed and destroyed Prickleshi.

The three rangers stared at Harry who shrugged then closed his eyes "Lily move towards me NOW!" He screamed and just in time, as Lily dived towards him a werewolf dropped out of the sky cracking the pavement.

"Shit. Werewolf don't get bit Harry." Harry muttered to himself as he punched the werewolf solidly in the face. The werewolf staggered back before slinging it's arms wildly at Harry sending him off his feet, followed by the rangers. The wolf looked at the four prone people before taking off. Harry grabbed everyone and apparated them back to the loft.

The next morning RJ was found curled up in his chair the next morning, when everyone woke up the next day. Harry prodded him, bleary eyed he woke up and stared at them "What happened last night?" He asked stupidly. "Either we've been smoking weed or you're a werewolf because you have no control of your wolf spirit." Snapped Lily, Theo and Casey nodded whilst Harry picked up the basket ball and started bouncing it.

"Rangers since RJ is effectively out of action, I'm going to be taking over your training. Since you're getting thrashed by Dai-Shi every time you meet, I put my ears to the ground and tracked down three sensei's willing to teach you." The Jungle Rangers stared at Harry, "Oookkaayy. You really don't make sense at all Harry." Said Theo, eyes narrowing. Harry smirked as he readied himself to fight the young jaguar "I'm interested jaguar. How do you mean I don't make sense?" Theo snarled "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I WANT ANSWERS!" Harry just shook his head and thumped Theo across the face. "Anyone know what he was talking about?" Lily nodded slightly "He doesn't understand you. I mean you're already here and RJ has taken you in as a lodger, and when we were given the Solar Morphers you cracked a small grin like it brought back memories. Also when I came to aid you after I was unwilling to help with Prickleshi, I witnessed you doing some serious damage to it. That's why Theo's so furious with you. He likes things to be neat and tidy." Harry groaned "OF all the types of people on my case because of my quirks I have an OCD."

He turned to Theo's prone form and woke him up but placed a foot on his chest "You going to control yourself?" Theo nodded and sprung to his feet. "About my answers..." Harry cut him off with a glare "...will come when I see you're ready. Only twenty-six people know who I really am. Six of them are dead. Five are in Reefside. Six are in Blue Bay Harbour, Eight are in Rootcore and the last one isn't in the best condition to talk about it." The rangers nodded, "As for your training Lily you're going to be training with Master Phant. Theo with Master Swoop and Casey with Master Finn and yes RJ I know your connection to Master Finn." With that he turned to the rangers "Get going and I'll see you after your training with your new masters."

The Jungle Rangers took off and Harry turned to RJ "Let's see if we can control your wolf." Harry quickly nipped down stairs to tell Fran that RJ was unwell and that he was looking after RJ and the Rangers were off doing training. Fran nodded as she had found out her colleagues and friends (she hoped they were her friends) were the Jungle Fury Rangers. Meanwhile Harry was beating into RJ the importance of teamwork, and slowly but surely the Wolf Spirit was returning to normal. As this was occurring the Krayt Dragowolf spirit was beginning to emerge in him.

Harry took to harnessing his Mystic beast and with great success, when the rangers returned they found a more human looking RJ and a dead beat tired but oddly triumphant Harry. "Get some rest. For tomorrow a battle awaits." The rangers nodded.

The next morning dawned wet with a hint of a storm, all hands were on deck when the sensors went off. Harry knew this was the time for answers as revelations, he told Fran and the four ran to the loft "It's time." Was all He said as Theo turned to ask him what he was doing, the four teens grabbed the vines and swung off to fight the Rinshi. The rangers landed on four separate rooftops and looked down at the Rinshi targeting a school Seizing the initiative Harry stood on the edge and jumped off into a free-falling dive and with expert precision landed on three Rinshi.

As the rangers looked on they saw Harry grab a lance spin it around taking out the Rinshi holding it and blasted another. Two Rinshi performed a weird dive attack, but Harry knocked the heads off with two accurate knife-hands. "You know Rinshi, you ain't half as tough as Tyrannodrones." He said as he swept out four with a 360 leg sweep, by now the Rangers had made it to street level and were getting ready to join in when Pandashi emerged. Pandashi saw Harry, bellowed and charged towards him, Harry swerved to one side but the opponent drove him into the building through the reinforced double glazing. Harry lay slumped on the floor apparently defeated, satisfied Pandashi turned to take on the Jungle Rangers.

The Jungle Rangers prepared themselves to avenge their friend, when they heard a voice "Pandashi...if you do something. Ensure you finish the job properly. Essential Ranger defeating 101. Anyhow here's the new lesson cubs and yes Theo it's answers. I was a ranger, now let's see how did it I do it? Ah yes..." Harry finished with a growl, channelling spirit energy into his hands "DRAGON BEAST! DRAGON UNLEASHED!" With that a black glow surrounded Harry and as the glow subsided it revealed Harry in body armour stylised like a dragon but fitted like spandex "With a raging heart of Justice Drago Ranger!" Harry smirked at the rangers through his visor grinning at their shock, "It's good to be back. Sit back cubs and let me show you I roll my shit."

With that Harry laid into the Pandashi with the force of a dragon "DRAGO TALONS!" He shouted and from his knees, feet and hands claws emerged "DRAGO FLURRY!" Harry sped up the ferocity and velocity of the attacks and finished with a sharp rising slash going from left to right diagonally and landed in a crouch as Pandashi exploded into flames "That's how I roll." Then Pandashi grew and Harry summoned his Dragon spirit "Hayabusa Pride Drago Zord." Harry then went to town on Pandashi on his own "DRAGO ZORD! DRAGO FIRE STRIKE!" Drago zord unsheathed its talons that caught fire and struck down Pandashi with fine plume of smoke and flames. "Let's go home."aHarry jhsdvfsgsjjjjjjjjjjjjwhh


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter six: New friends + Old friends= Interesting outcome (with a forecast of bruises)

Christmas was easily the best time off for the Jungle Fury Rangers what with RJ their mentor and Harry some old school ranger with experience which he wasn't afraid to use to either beat down Rinshi and them in training. Harry went into the city and ended up purchasing two nunchucks for Casey which were completely extendable, Theo a pair of tonfa's with spikes on and a couple of music records for Lily because of an incident that occurred at three am, he had gone into the main area to find Lily dancing.

Harry then made a stop inside a music store and picked up a brand new guitar for Kira and some music sheets and he repeated the process with Tommy, Ethan, Conner, RJ and Trent. As a result he gave Tommy tickets for a Dino-dig he owned. Ethan a bunch of new computer games, Conner 'games for soccer dummies.' RJ would receive a dog bed and dog biscuits and Trent got a set of really expensive Canvas paint set.

Harry placed all the presents he had wrapped under the tree which happened to be in the centre of the room and headed downstairs to help Fran with the customers by replacing Theo and whispering "Wrap your gifts now." Theo shot off and Harry began making the toppings, Fran came in and picked up the pizzas and gave another order. Then all went downhill from there as RJ rushed in with more orders as Harry was legging it out the door to give the pizzas and take orders when he collided with Fran.

"Oh shit." Said Harry as he flipped over Fran landing on his shins catching the pizzas in his hands and on his chest. "Three sixteen inch tiger grills." The people closest to the collision took the pizzas as Harry practically floated to his feet by rolling his entire body in an 'S' shaped jhsdvfsgsjjjjjjjjjjjjwhh The door opened to the pizzeria and Lily literally ploughed into Harry caking him in excess flour, dough and uncooked pizza toppings. "Lily go back into the kitchens and stay there and I'll deal with the customers." Harry spun around to see a group of five people and his face cracked into a grin, "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza...Excuse my appearance can I help you?"

Tommy grinned as he looked at the waiter/chef "Yeah we're looking for my cousin Harry? About your height black hair pale skin and emerald eyes." Harry smirked "You've found me Tommy, I can't really chat table over there in the corner seats six. I'll take your order make my lunch and join you after I've cleaned up." Kira grinned as Harry slapped her ass playfully. She turned to kiss him just as RJ turned up "Harry...Who is that?" Harry face palmed "Explain later. Tell Casey to get the extra hammocks out because they're guests, my family and comrades of us all." RJ nodded, "You're going on break?" Harry nodded and nipped in the kitchen and returned 30minuites later with six 24inch pizzas "I've got magic hands RJ." He explained when RJ noticed the larger than normal bases.

Harry delivered the pizzas with expert practise and sat down himself. He looked even messier, his face had wet dough clinging to it and the flour on his hands had been cemented on. "How've you guys been?" Harry asked after nicking a piece of Kira's pizza in return he received a punch to the shoulder. "Trying to find you, look after Kira, School, finding you and looking after Kira." Said Tommy through a mouthful of pizza. Soon enough Harry went back on duty, and as a result the spillages and accidents were visibly reduced.

Kira's blood boiled when Lily who reeked of being a ranger kissed and hugged Harry on the cheek. Okay the hug she could have understood as Harry was known as 'Mr. Hugs.' Because of one school hug a random stranger day, Harry had been hugged by no less than fifteen female students and three teachers all of whom left Harry flushed because of the embarrassment, she could have handled the kiss because she caught harry giving a girl a kiss as a greeting and thanks, but together. The alarm bells were ringing in the former Ptera Rangers ears. Someone was trying to steal her boyfriend, but not on her watch. The day ended and RJ with the aid of the Jungle Rangers brought everyone's bags in and the presents, Harry had send messages to his friends to bring gifts for everyone.

Everyone was soon lounging around in the loft, Harry and Conner playing Ethan and Casey and basket ball and all four had shirts off revealing battle scars and muscles without embarrassment. Casey and Theo were surprised at how many cuts and scratched that littered Harry's body in a criss-cross fashion they quickly concluded that Harry knew what he was doing in a fight both as a ranger and not if his scars were anything to go by. Kira and Lily were glaring daggers at each other when they weren't watching the boys play basketball.

Ethan was playing a video game (as usual) and really not interested in what was happening whilst Trent was sketching the four boys playing basketball. Then Lily snapped as Harry hit the slam dunk. "What do you think you're doing staring at Harry?" She snapped at Kira, who looked at the new yellow ranger with a fury that was reserved for Zeltrax. "Training mat. Whoever wins get's Harry." Kira growled.

Harry stopped and Casey ploughed into him, "Kira, Lily STOP right NOW." Harry shouted letting out a snarl that sounded like a wolf. "Back out of this Harry. This bitch is trying to steal you from me." Sobbed Kira, Harry's eyes almost combusted into flames as he turned his eyes on Lily who paled. "Good luck Lily against Kira. You're going to need it." Lily and Kira stalked over to the training mat, Harry swapped Kira's jeans and blouse for a training gi similar to his except with a Pterodactyl on it.

Lily launched herself at Kira who spun quickly into a round house kick, catching Lily firmly in the side sending her into the floor. Lily snarled like the Cheetah spirit she possessed and launched a furious Cheetah swipe technique at Kira, who utilised Harry's formidable wolf style (Attack and attack until the block technique became muscle memory) of defence and reflexes to dodge every attack. Kira slid past Lily's swiping arms, gripping her shoulder and placing her leg around Lily's lifted the visibly taller girl off her feet and slammed her bodily into the ground causing Lily to groan in pain. "That's what you get bitch." Kira panted.

As Kira went to leave the stage she heard "JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Kira shrieked in surprise as Lily dove at her in ranger form. Tommy and RJ jumped up as they saw Lily transform "Harry taught us to fight with everything we had." Kira shot a dark look at Harry, who paled "I taught you the exact same thing." Kira did nod, "Did you teach us how to defend against an active ranger when we have NO powers." Harry quickly thought about Lily's strengths and weaknesses "Kira keep on her left."

Kira nodded, and speared Lily in the stomach driving her into the floor provoking Casey and Theo to launch themselves at Kira, only to be restrained by Trent, Ethan, Conner, Tommy and RJ, whilst Harry glared at them furiously. "I only wanted you guys." He indicated the Jungle Fury team "To meet my friends, girlfriend and comrades from a previous team and maybe teach us a thing or two in return for the same thing. Since you can't get along, I may as well go. DRAGON BEAST! DRAGON UNLEASHED!" Harry morphed and jumped out the loft and into the night.

Kira and Lily stopped fighting immediately, Lily demorphed with tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry." She wailed and ran to her room with RJ going after her to look after her. Kira turned to the two remaining Jungle Rangers "Going to go after him?" Theo looked at them and ran after Lily leaving Casey to stare down the irate former Dino Rangers, "I don't want to be a downer but I have no idea where he would go, but I'd guess the roof or the Arcade or possibly the store." He said before scribbling down a number "This is Fran's number, she's possibly the only one to have a decent clue about him." He turned to Kira "They work the same shifts, they know each other like Harry knows you guys." Kira nodded and dialled the number.

Kira and Fran went to the store and with Fran's luck tracked him to the book section in the local Wall-mart, where he was picking up a bunch of books. "Hey gorgeous." Said Kira as she walked up behind him, she'd learnt from experience to never sneak up on him stealthily but to announce herself somehow to prevent Harry from launching a hit against her. "Hey yourself gorgeous." He replied kissing her and making his way to the checkout skilfully hiding the books from Fran underneath several four packs of Monster, several boxes of Twinkies and three boxes of Hershey's chocolate.

Kira and Fran brought Harry back to JKP by eleven pm and Fran ended up crashing in the main area of the loft under several blankets and Harry's trench coat which He'd purchased for Kira when she had called him her 'Man in black' that night, Harry and Kira laid together for the first time in a week, she was just in her bra and panties and him just in boxers. "Harry, I want you." Harry nodded and kissed and reached for the condoms "No rubber. Just us, I want to get pregnant if I can." Kira whispered, Harry nodded "If you're sure." Kira nodded and for the rest of the night Harry and Kira spent it getting reacquainted physically.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter seven: Enter the wolf and an unexpected surprise

eThe days leading up to Christmas were, filled with relaxation and training, Harry found himself relaxing more often than not because of his skills as a ranger and that the only person who could hold him off was RJ.

The pizza parlour was now overly staffed what with Team Dino and Team Jungle Fury running it however it made it easier on Fran whenever the Jungle Fury Rangers had to nip out and perform their daily 'Save the city.' Act.

At this moment in time, Kira was on the loo with three pregnancy tests, it'd had been five days since she and Harry had done the deed. Kira gasped as she looked at the three pregnancy tests three small +'s she was pregnant. "HADRIAN RYO JAMES THOMAS HAYABUSA JAMES BLACK-POTTER! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU." She screamed from the bathroom, the scream tore through the house, Harry stopped dead in training and paled. "She used my full name didn't she?" He asked Casey who nodded and smirked "What did you do?" Harry paled and prepared for an ass whipping as Kira stormed out of the bathroom. "Morning baby..." _'SMACK'_ Everyone stared at Harry as his head snapped across his neck, 'What had he done? He was supposed to absorb hits and not move an inch!' "What was that for?" Harry yelped in surprise.

Kira merely thrust the pregnancy tests into his face, Harry saw them "Ah..." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, "IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Tommy walked over to the lovers "What's going on?" Kira turned to Tommy tears on her face "I'm pregnant." Harry stared at Tommy who stared at him "What are you going to do Harry?" Harry swallowed and hugged Kira "I'm going to help provide everything. I've got a bloody inheritance in the Billions and still going and that's just Dollars. I don't even know how much I have in Sterling or Wizard gold." Kira sobbed silently into his chest. "You won't leave me?" Harry tilted her head up "Potters are monogamous men, so I'm not going to leave."

"Kim's going to kill you." Tommy said as he embraced Harry and Kira, "Love Kira and the baby but kill you." Harry gulped "You're gonna tell Kimberly?" Tommy grinned at Harry's terrified face, then the tv flickered showing Rinshi attacking down town. "Go save the world Dragon but come back." Kira whispered to which Harry kissed her. The four rangers landed down town where they found a Chameleon and a Crocodile. "JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED! DRAGON BEAST! DRAGON UNLEASHED!" The four rangers morphed, Harry immediately attacked the Chameleon who revealed herself to be Camille, Dai-Shi's right hand.

Harry for the first time in his life was speechless. He had managed to land five hits on Camille before unsheathed her Sais and launched six Sais slashes across his armour before kicking him firmly in the chest and effortlessly propelling him into a car door. Harry grunted and pulled himself out of the dent "Now I'm angry Camille. HAYABUSA STAFF!" He bellowed as he rushed Camille launching a devastating salvo of smashes and jabs, shoving Camille back. However as he went to land a blunt force trauma strike to the face, she spun under it, elbowed him in the gut, ripped the staff from his hands and drove mercilessly across his helmet.

Harry landed spread eagled on the floor, enraged by this Casey turned on Camille "I CALL UPON THE SPIRIT OF THE SHARK!" He shouted and emitted a blue light "With the a Spirit of a shark. Shark Ranger." The spirit called out and as a pair the two rangers rushed Camille who knocked them away and repeated the process with Theo and the Bat and Lily with the Elephant.

Suddenly RJ appeared with a wooden box, he slid the lid off and Harry noticed a wolf morpher "How about you take on someone who has more experience? JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED. With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" Declared RJ as he charged Camille. With surprising skill RJ shoved Camille back and caused her to run off, and solo took on Crockshi and destroyed him and borrowing the Hayabusa Pride Zord and with the wolf zord created the Hayabusa Dragowolf Megazord.

With that the rangers headed back to JKP, Harry apparating away and the Jungle Fury Rangers running home.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter eight: Christmas and a little bit of alcohol

Christmas eve dawned on JKP in a blizzard, Harry was training with his former team whilst the Jungle Fury team were sleeping off their injuries against Camille. "Harry you took a nasty whack from your own staff." Tommy said as he launched a string of three jabs against him which were efficiently dodged. Harry shrugged and responded with a sweeping kick, spin kick and jumping snap kick which Tommy narrowly dodged.

Kira was relaxing on a bean chair writing song lyrics on a dwindling pad of music paper. "Dr. O's right, you should have fractured your skull." Harry grinned and summoned the staff to his hand "Baby, since this staff is bound to the Hayabusa bloodline it's incapable of causing fatal and critical injuries. In fact that goes with every weapon of the Hayabusa bloodline." Ethan nodded, "That's sweet you know. Unable to be killed by your own weapons." Harry shrugged "It also applies to those who enter the line." Kira's eyes widened "You mean, I'm safe from your weapons?" Harry nodded and kissed her on the lips.

"Please keep it to the bedroom." Said Casey walking into the room in a pair of sweatpants, Kira shook her head "When you grow a pair and ask Lily out." Casey stared at her "I'm man enough. I'll do it." Trent walked out of the shadows, due to the Dino rangers being bound genetically to their abilities they still retained shadows of the gifts, such as Conner was faster than normal and Ethan was tougher to injure. In this case Trent could blend into the crowd or shadows better. "How about when Lily is wide awake and you're sparring?" Casey nodded.

Lily then entered as she heard "And you're sparring." "What are you talking about?" She asked curiously from behind Casey who jumped three foot in the air, causing everyone to laugh "The mighty tiger scared of the cheetah." RJ heard the conversation had let fly a whooping laugh that sounded eerily similar to a wolf howling. "Everyone let's play a game of drink dares. Basically you have a shot of vodka and someone dares you to do something, if you perform the dare they drink. You don't you drink." Theo smirked and calculated all the possible dares to pull on everyone, including Harry.

Theo started, "Harry I dare you to jump off the roof of the pizzeria." Harry stared at him and outside, the snow was obscuring everything. "Why not." With that he apparated out on to the roof, Theo ran to the window and cleared the snow away in time to see Harry zip past the window, Theo then jumped as Harry apparated back into the room with a CRACK like a gun shot. "Drink Theo." Theo nodded and knocked back the vodka. Harry turned to Casey a grin on his face, "Casey I dare you to get on your knees and ask Lily out." Casey paled "You said when sparring." Harry smirked vindictively "I lied."

Reluctantly Casey sank to his knees in front of Lily "Lily, would you go out with me on a date?" Lily blushed "Sure." Casey jumped up, Harry rolled his eyes and slugged the shot of vodka. As the game continued the dares got even more outrageous (use your imagination as I have no idea.) One involved Harry shooting a Paintball gun at Theo's backside blindfolded. The penalty for this was a double vodka shot, which had Harry hacking his guts up at the sickly sensation.

Fran came over at midday and spent it helping make lunch and training with Harry who found out her parents were a bit heavy on the alcohol and had spent the last five Christmases buying her own presents, at this Harry discharged a bolt of electricity through the floor causing everyone to jump because of the shock. "Sorry everyone forgot about that skill." Harry said meekly.

Another hammock was set out for her, curtsey of Harry and Lily (as she had made her peace with Kira and was looking after her) in Lily's room. "Get's so boring with me being the only girl in the room." Harry snorted. "Probably because no-one can stand you snoring." Harry had to then duck a punch to the head "I do not snore." Lily replied indignantly, "Yes you do girl." Said Kira from the lounge "The walls are thin. Far too thin." Soon enough it was coming around to midnight and after six more shots of vodka (or twelve for Harry as he was drinking for three)

Harry staggered into bed just before five to twelve and fell into an uneasy sleep with Kira curled up next to him and stole all his blankets. The next morning dawned bright and painful for Harry as he found himself lying face down in his boxers on the floor of his room next to the bucket. A sickly sensation crept up Harry's stomach as he shoved his head into the bucket as he lost control of his stomach and everything came up that went down last night (lots of alcohol, pizza, pies and soda)

Kira looked down cheekily at her boyfriends prone form "Teach you to drink alcohol in excess." Harry merely grunted as he emptied his stomach. Groaning slightly and dizzy from the excess alcohol and with Kira's help (and tender loving care) helped him to the shower where they ended up showering the pair of them. After they got dressed the they staggered into the loft to find RJ, Tommy with cups of tea under Fran's tender care (surprisingly they were still alive considering her clutzy nature) "Hey Harry want anything to eat? Merry Christmas." Harry thought "A Twinkie, Hershey's Cookies n Cream chocolate bar and a Monster Rehab. More like two." He corrected himself and Kira nodded shoved Harry onto the sofa and curled up with her head on his lap.

It wasn't until 9 in the morning when the other three Jungle Rangers made their appearances, Casey looked definitely better out of him and Theo whereas Lily was definitely sober. Casey looked tired and Theo death like (which was surprising considering Theo's Asian background.) "Everyone sit down and we'll hand out presents." RJ shouted. They heard a banging on the door downstairs and Harry heard a voice that filled him with happiness and fear. "Tommy are you their?" Shouted Kim as she knocked on the door.

After a fierce debate and several failed attacks only to be felled by Kira's ultimate technique The Lovers Eyes (Puppy dog eyes done by girlfriend) Harry jumped down the stairs and let Kimberly in. Harry hugged her deeply "Kim...can we talk before we go up." He asked timidly 'I'd rather fight Jarrshi right now' he though. Kimberly saw Harry's face morph into one of terror before looking her in the eyes and saying three words that shocked her completely. "Kira and I were stupid and as a result Kira is pregnant."

SMACK! CRUNCH! BANG! WHACK! "SERVES YOU RIGHT! YOU BLOODY MORON! HOW WILL HER PARENTS FEEL?" Shouted Kimberly which resonated throughout the house. Soon after Kimberly walked up the stairs with bags of presents, hugged Tommy and kissed him soundly before hugging Kira close and murmuring "I'm disappointed in you, but I'm going to help you." Lily nervously cleared her throat "Ma'am is Harry okay? What did you do to him?" Kimberly turned and grinned at Lily "New yellow ranger right?" Lily nodded and Kimberly hugged her "I'm Kimberly Hart, Mother Pink, Pink Ninjetti and pilot of the Pterodactyl and Crane Zords. Plus I'm dating Tommy Oliver the living legend ranger. As for the bonehead of the Adamantine Ranger now Drago Ranger, he'll be fine."

"I'm already healing Speed freak, don't you worry your little head. Been clobbered by a blow that should have taken my head off but only gave me a concussion, this ain't that bad." Harry called as he brought Kim's bag up the stairs and holding the banister. Kim looked at Harry with her hands on her hips "You're cruising for a bruising." Harry grinned "I love you to. Now let's open presents." Harry summoned RJ's gift and watched his face turn into one of laughter "Very funny."

Soon enough all of the presents were handed out, and everyone was chilling out Theo was practising with his new Tonfa's to break in the grip with Casey and Lily. Trent was sketching a scene on a canvas, with Kira writing songs lying on Harry. For the time everything was peaceful as the days passed from one to the next.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter Nine: Dino Beast Spirit Unleashed and enter the Rhino

December turned into January and soon enough the attacks were happening again and in full force. The bad thing was the amount and scale of the attacks often resulted in the team being always injured in some way shape or form, however Casey and Lily were progressing slowly as a couple much to Theo's resentment which was completely dissolved after Harry had explained that it had happened to him with his deceased friends.

As a result Theo had slowly become attracted to Fran and now it was highly unlikely one to be found without each except for ranger battles which were slowly becoming more and more brutal at every turn. It was now a curtesey of Camille to be found with Rinshi and Rinshi monsters, Harry still hadn't gotten over his grudge against Camille humiliating him with his own weapons.

Now he was working overtime sending his pay checks to Kira's account to pay for anything she made need ranging from food to paints for the baby's room, it was the Easter break and the entire Dino Thunder team along with Kira's folks were coming to visit. Her mother already didn't like him but now she hated him and was all for making Kira abort the baby, whereas her father knew that Harry hadn't intended to go all the way without protection was more curious about what Harry was going to do now that he had a child on the way.

"KIRA ROSALINE FORD, I DEMAND YOU ABORT THE BASTARD!" Screamed Michelle Ford at her daughter who stared her down with a look of loathing. "Mom, I'm not about to abort the baby, on your wishes. I approached the idea to Harry, who gave me that look except it's much more terrifying." Michelle raised her hand and went to strike Kira across the face, when she felt the blade of the Drago Scythe touch her neck. "Touch Kira like that and you lose the hand." Harry growled, his dragon spirit roused and prepared to defend its unborn young.

Then a feeling similar to the Dino powers emerged from Harry, filling him with power "DINO BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" He shouted and he was covered in a bright red aura, suddenly he was standing a red outfit very much similar to the Dino Thunder costume except it had more markings and his helmet had small ridges for spines on the centre that ran down his back. "DINO FURY RED RANGER!" Harry shouted, before demorphing. John and Michelle stared at Harry who shrugged "I'm a power ranger." Kira smirked "As was I."

John stared at his daughter and her boyfriend "Kira were you the yellow ranger?" Kira nodded "Harry you were the grey/black ranger." Harry nodded and the other rangers nodded as John guessed their colours. Then the TV's went off and there in his golden lion battle armour surrounded by Rinshi and two shadow guards stood Jarrshi, "Rangers fight me if you dare." Harry, Casey, Theo, Lily and RJ grabbed the vines and jumped out the window. John turned to the other rangers "You going to help them?" Kira hung her head "We would if we could. Our powers were destroyed."

Meanwhile, Dominic Hargen the wanderer of Pai Zhua entered the scene and immediately fell into the fight using his long hard training in Karate he punched one Rinshi in the face, jump snap kicked another, landing and spinning into a sweeping leg kick, thrust kick, head kick and finished with a spear hand into another four Rinshi. He was soon knocked back and floored, he rolled to his feet and was felled again. This time the Rinshi dropped a spear as it was about to enter his chest. "CALLING TO THE SPIRIT WITHIN! RELEASE THE DRAGON!"

All of a sudden a gigantic dragon savagely ripped, clawed and bit its way through the Rinshi and over him stood the Drago Ranger. The ranger pulled Dominic to his feet, "Put this on it will ranger up your ranger form." He handed Dominic a Rhino bone lucky charm. "Rhino morpher initiate." Murmured Dominic and a big metal gauntlet with a blade underneath materialised. Swinging it so the morpher was parallel to his ribs and his left arm was diagonally across from it, he thrust both hands out, followed by a kick and thrust the morpher out again as he shouted "JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

Harry grinned as the Rhino ranger joined them and together they made mincemeat of Jarrshi's forces including the Shadow guard. Suddenly the world exploded.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter and the Jungle Fury

Chapter ten: Final fury, departures and promises

The explosion had happened to be Dominic trying to harness the Rhino Steel Megazord without the control dagger and as a result it was explosive, the monster was destroyed but Harry had received a concussion so as a result Dominic had to take Harry's place in JKP. When Harry got out he needed to learn some new techniques hence training with Dominic.

Dominic had adjusted smoothly into the rota at JKP, and after one drunken spar between Harry and Dominic had resulted in Harry learning the Rhino Drive (shoulder barge at high speed) and Rhino slam (Picks them up and what goes up...comes down...with a crater with its name on.) and Dominic learning Drago Punches and Drago tornado kick, all was well.

Kira had eventually made up with her mother who still didn't like Harry but tolerated him now and he her. It felt like bomb about to go off, and it did...quite often whenever Harry's orphaned status and Harry often exploded. "Harry you're in your world again." Said Dominic snapping Harry out of it and pulling out his Drago Tonfa in retaliation Dominic pulled out his Rhino Morpher "So the dragon wants to play?" He mocked with a grin. Harry twirled the tonfa's experimentally "He does."

With twin diabolical grins the two males launched themselves at one another, as fast as Harry normally was Dominic was faster so for every three solid tonfa connections Harry made, Dominic managed six and they hurt more. Harry managed to win by throwing his Tonfa's at Dominic and following with a barrage of staff attacks. Harry thought back to what Kira's mother had called him 'An arrogant bastard orphan who should have been drowned at birth.' He smirked as he recalled having almost split the table in half at the comment.

The tv's went off and Harry saw a mob of Rinshi, the Five fingers of poison and the Phantom beast generals and their minions. "It's time." Harry told Dominic as he ran down the stairs and bumped into Fran "Fran, I need the rest. Tell them it's Final Fury." Fran nodded and disappeared with the pizzas, Harry and Dominic were shortly joined by the other Dino Rangers as per usual they grabbed the vines and swung off.

They touched down just as they met the Phantom generals "DRAGON BEAST! DRAGON UNLEASHED!" Shouted Harry as he launched himself at the three generals and their minions. "Get out of here, I'll catch up." The rangers nodded, as they rounded a corner they saw the three overlords taking on the last three masters on earth. The rangers quickly summoned the spirit rangers which headed off to participate in that fight.

Disaster struck again when the Five Fingers of Poison turned up separating Casey, Lily and Theo from RJ and Dominic. Meanwhile the two Pai Zhua friends laid into the Rinshi like a wolf and rhino possessed (go figure.) RJ, leg swept, jabbed and elbow smashed several Rinshi into purple paste (as the buggers tended to do so when taking too much damage.)

Casey was locked in battle with Rantipede and on the defensive blocking and evading the hundred or so leg/arms the bloody bastard was slinging at him. Casey ducked under five punches and launched three punches that connected solidly with Rantipede's face but opened himself to several dozen punches throwing him backwards. Theo was having a particularly bad time fighting Naja the striking cobra and Gakko the Gecko, he dodged Naja and struck Gakko in the face, back flipped over Gakko only to be smashed out of the air by Naja who slammed Theo into the ground with his sickles.

However Lily was being thrown around like a rag-doll because she was against Toady and his lover Stingerella the Toxic Queen. "Son of a bitch." Lily shouted as Stingerella hit her in the stomach with a double thrust kick into Toady's leaping bulk attack. Theo, Casey and Lily were chucked violently backwards in a shower of sparks. Harry came crashing down on Scorch moments later driving Scorch into a one foot Scorch crater using a brutally effective Rhino Slam. "Yeah boya. That's how it's done." Suddenly a gianormous explosion rocked the floor where the six rangers were standing throwing them into the air. The explosion ricocheted all the way to Reefside where the former Dino Rangers were watching with tense expressions on their faces as the Jungle Fury Rangers were thrown into the air.

Harry landed on his feet and called out his Tiger Claw and Dragon Fang swords, then out of the gloom came seven shapes. As the gloom shifted it was apparent that the seven figures were the seven Pai Zhua masters. Masters Mao, Rilla, Guin, Lope, Swoop, Finn and Phant, "Masters!" Shouted the original rangers who bowed in respect to them. "When Dai-Shi returned and opened the portal we all came through." Master Rilla explained "We wouldn't miss this fight for the world." Said Master Mao.

What happened next was amazing to all of those who witnessed it, the Masters were definitely brilliant with their chosen spirit. Master Mao sent his two chosen enemies into a brickwall with two simple two fingered strikes to the chest. Master Guin and Master Lope defeated their individual enemies in style (a flurry of kicks and a death from below gliding arm strike) Then the masters slammed their fists into their palms "We must reach the highest level of our animal spirits." With that they transformed.

However the moment they transformed Harry heard an evil laugh and suddenly the animal spirits were ripped away from the masters and Dai-Shi's evil dragon form was revealed. By now Harry had de-morphed and helped them to their feet. "Master Finn. Should I morph? Promise you won't attack me because I hate Dai-Shi more than you know." Harry said. All the masters looked at Harry confused "What do you mean?" Harry groaned and set up his stance and shouted for the world to hear "DRAGON BEAST! DRAGON UNLEASHED!" With that Harry shifted. "I'll take that spirit." Dai-Shi growled and went to suck out Harry's animal spirit, Harry dodged the beam and redirected it. "I THINK NOT! MOTHER-FUCKER!"

Dai-Shi stumbled backwards and Harry seized his opportunity to launch a devastating magical salvo at Dai-Shi. Harry must have cast at least fifty spells in the space of a minute, all that mattered was trying to damage and take out Dai-Shi before it could destroy the world. Suddenly one of the Dragon heads rushed and smacked him in the stomach, but Harry refused to move and met the head butt with one of his own. "Dai-Shi you massive overgrown dragon. I have far too many tricks up my sleeve." With that Harry discharged a torrent of electricity down Dai-Shi's body, as it jerked away Harry roared like a dragon.

Harry's spine separated into three pieces, lengthened and began to repair itself, then Harry's neck extended and his face elongated. His feet and hands turned into claws and his body rapidly expanded and grew scales and a tail emerged with lethal barbs on its end. Where Harry once stood was now another Dragon. Harry stood on his hind legs and launched a fireball and bit savagely at the trapped Dai-Shi head. With strength unknown to him, Harry bit down on the neck of the Dai-Shi head and pulled. A sickening crack was heard followed by a squelch as the head and part of the neck were pulled off the body.

Dai-Shi roared in pain and released out a blast of evil magic that threw Harry off his feet and back into his human form. Harry groaned in pain, and summoned his zord as did Dom and RJ the three zords did nothing but annoy the him and he swatted them away like flies. Harry, RJ and Dominic crashed into the ground. "Only the three protectors can destroy Dai-Shi." However Casey, Theo and Lily were busy dodging the Dai-Shi heads but then the heads got lucky and smashed them backwards. "Nothing we do can hurt it." However a deep resonating voice was heard, "I can." It was Jarrod.

Jarrod climbed up the hill to fight Dai-Shi by morphing into his Lion Armour. Jarrod then dived into Dai-Shi causing amounts of damage buying Casey, Theo and Lily time to destroy Dai-Shi with a fireball. As everyone was celebrating the victory at JKP, Dominic announced to everyone that he was taking Fran backpacking through Europe. Suddenly Harry's phone went off, Harry answered it but he forgot that he was supplying music. "Hello?" He called. "Harry it's Tommy. You need to get to the hospital now." Harry was at a loss before RJ asked the next question "What is it Tommy?" Tommy took a deep breath and said "Kira's water has just broken." With that Tommy hung up.

JKP dissolved into more celebrations as Harry dragged Casey, Theo, Lily and RJ out of the door "If my children are being born then you guys are coming with me. They're going to be rangers and they need to meet the family." He explained, everyone nodded. Closing his eyes and gathering his immense magical power Harry spun all five of them around apparated with a deafening boom. They materialised outside the hospital and ran inside. Harry slid into the room and held Kira's hand "I'm here sweetheart. I'm here." After three hours Kira gave birth to two healthy children one boy and a girl. "Harry what do we name them?" Harry grinned "James Ryo Hayabusa Thomas Black Gryffindor Potter." The nurse stared "Family tradition to give our children long names." "And the girl?" The nurse asked curiously "Lily Rosalie Hayabusa Black Gryffindor Potter." Said Kira.

As they filled in the required forms, Harry whispered to Kira "Kira, will you marry me once we complete our education?" Kira kissed him soundly in response. Tommy entered the ward with the old dino rangers and the jungle fury rangers and they all took turns cooing and holding the new generation. Then the tears came and throughout the world or the shadows and evils shuddered and hid a new set of heroes had been born.

_**THE END**_

_**STAY TUNED FOR DINO FURY COMING SOON**_


End file.
